


A Seventh Set of Eyes

by ETNMystic



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, neurodivergent headcanon, someone else gets pulled into the chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Back at the Golden Bird Palace, two witnesses to the sudden blackout wonder why they didn't fall into it and also have a talk about one's mom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Seventh Set of Eyes

It was so sudden. 

I don't know what happened. BJ and I had hidden ourselves in the bedroom and that bird lady still hadn't caught us. We hid out there the whole day, into the night. Then the group returned with two passed-out robed people.

"What sort a mind control did she put 'em on?" 

I didn't really recognize their voices. I was still disoriented by the whole scenario to really process this. 

"It seems some sort of therapy."

Therapy?

"Yeah, no shit, but what kind of therapy?"

"I'd have to guess some sort of intense hypnotherapy."

How intense? On second thought, I was too scared to ask.

"How do we get them out of it?"

"There's not much we can do. I mean, I have an awakening venom in my fangs--"

"What the fuck are you waiting for then?! Use it on them!"

BJ and I just glanced at each other, unsure of how to react as someone rose out of a slumber of sorts.

"Wha...what happened?"

"Ye were in a trance a some kind."

"How did I get out?"

"I have a type of venom in my fangs. It can usually awaken people from trances, but sometimes it can be a bit of a gamble. Anyway, as you've possibly discovered, you're not the only one who was affected. Give me a moment."

The red-head went over to the other and bit down. They began to flail around until finally they could sit up.

"OH MY GOD---"

"SHH!" 

"Oh my God! I hated that more than I hate myself."

Mood.

"So when can we kill that bird bitch?"

"Why aren't they saying anything?" I whispered.

"Your guess is as good as mines, Lyds."

"Uhh, I don't like how you're looking at each other like that....."

"Her species is extremely difficult to kill. They carry almost-immortality, but in exchange, they bear suffering, pain, and sorrow, and only Mystic can relieve them of that suffering. If she doesn't.......they turn into deranged bird-like creatures and instate armageddon."

My eyes widened. Armageddon was, to say the very least, a less-than ideal outcome.

"So then how do we fix this? Is there some sort of cure for this curse? Maybe something to prolong their sanity?"

"Unfortunately the Society Against Evil still doesn't know for certain. They haven't had much of a chance to analyze their kind due to how protective they are over their way of life, meaning that a disruption in it gets them to be extremely violent."

"Yeah, I saw that invasion in my mind's eye, though I wish I hadn't."

"We can just yeet ourselves onto her and stab her. Or we could yeet a bowling ball at her head or something. I don't know, but I just want her----"

Some of them began to stumble and others were enveloped in a bright light.

"Why's everything going dark?! I only _just_ got out of this!"

The ones left behind collapsed to the ground. And soon it was dead silent.

BJ and I waited for a while to make sure nothing else was planning to pop out at us. Scaring people was _our_ job. 

"I...I don't get it," I frowned as I observed the ones who remained.  
"We didn't pass out and we didn't disappear. So what's the deal here?"

BJ shrugged.

"Maybe we're the ones who are meant to escape?"

"If only," I sighed.  
"Unfortunately we're not the protagonists here."

"You think maybe it's just delayed for us?"

I shrugged.

"I mean, it's not entirely out of the question. Seems like just about anything can happen in this."

"Wait, Lyds.....what if they're....?"

I didn't want to believe that it was plausible, but if our fate being delayed was possible, so was this. I sighed.

"Guess there's only one way to find out."

I knelt down and poked at one of the ones who remained. I took ahold of their wrist and applied two fingers to it. As soon as I felt the beat, the tension in my stomach disappeared.

"Still breathing."

After we went over to the rest, we sat on the bed.

"Dammit," I sighed.  
"I never even got to celebrate Halloween. It was always mom's favorite holiday."

"You really miss her, dontcha kid?"

I nodded, my head resting on my hands.

"I felt like she was the only one who understood me. Dad....he refused to acknowledge that I even had any of the disorders. But mom.....she saw the signs, she figured out just what I needed, and I felt like we clicked. She wasn't perfect, not by any means, but I'll be damned if she didn't give it 120%."

The waterworks slid down my face a bit and I chuckled.

"I'll never be able to pay her back for all of what she's done for me. And I know that I'll never be the kind of superhero she was to me."

I heard the demon sigh.

"Look, kid. I may not have a great mom. Or even a good mom. Or even a decent mom. Or even.....well, you get the idea. But I think wherever yours is, she's watching you right now, and she's watching you being you. And I'll be honest; you're doing a pretty damn good job of being you. That's what she'd want, right? For you to become your own person, your own superhero?"

I sighed. As smelly, gross, disgusting, creepy, perverted, dirty, godawful, disturbing....well, you get the idea. As much as he's all that, he was right. Mom would want me to be.....well, me. And as long as I wasn't hurting anyone else, there's really no harm in it. 

"Yeah," I said.  
"I guess you're right---"

All of a sudden, I felt myself being surrounded by light.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"I dunno, it's getting dark for me!"

I scrunched my eyes shut and felt myself disappearing. 

After a while, something seemed to peel away from me. 

"Ugh....what sort of drug trip did I get put under?"

_"Lydia?!"_


End file.
